


Дорога во тьму

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Моргана погружается в темноту не в одиночестве: Артур и Мерлин идут с ней, и по своей воле.





	Дорога во тьму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Descent into Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461441) by [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss). 



> Also on [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6755225/17254995) with all the credit.
> 
> AU от точки, смерть второстепенных персонажей (насильственная), F/M/M, горизонтальный инцест (брат/сестра), дарк!Артур, дарк!Мерлин  
> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды [WTF Incest 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5567893).

Люди все еще помнят то время, когда Моргана улыбалась и кланялась, как милая маленькая принцесса.

Когда ей было пять, умерла ее мать, и Моргана стала жить при дворе Утера. Он покупал ей платья и гребни и давал служанок. Моргана думала, что нашла кого-то, кто, как и отец, любил ее. И любил ее отца — так, чтобы взять ее на воспитание. Она встретила Артура и подумала, что нашла брата, друга.

Она носила платья и украшения, ужинала с Утером и стала принцессой — не зная, что была ею. Она держала Артура за руку, когда он боялся, смешила его, когда Утер ругал его, и обнимала, когда он думал, что одинок. Она считала, что выйдет за него замуж, станет его королевой и будет править Камелотом бок о бок с ним. Она смотрелась в зеркало и видела там красивую и смелую девочку.

Моргана любила Утера и верила в его мир, потому что в ее глазах он не мог сделать что-то плохое. 

Потом Моргана узнала, что обладает магией. 

* * *

Мать Артура умерла в родах, и отец не давал ему забыть это. Утер ни разу ничего не сказал, но его действия говорили за себя. Он не мог слишком долго смотреть Артуру в глаза. Отказывался показывать единственный портрет его матери. Навещал могилу Игрейны каждый год. В одиночестве.

Не говорил Артуру, где похоронил ее.

Артур пытался, действительно пытался, но, видимо, недостаточно, а раз его попыток не хватало, он продолжал пытаться. Он надеялся, что однажды сможет, что Утер простит его, что он станет тем королем, который нужен Камелоту.

Но время шло, Утер так и не простил и не забыл. И Артур стал ненавидеть магию, потому что Утер сказал, что так нужно. Хотя Артур видел, что это причиняет Моргане боль, он продолжал сжигать колдунов. Он старался изо всех сил найти их, привести к отцу, потому что именно в такие моменты — когда ставил очередного виноватого на колени, — он видел в глазах Утера гордость.

Артур ненавидел магию.

Пока не узнал о том, что она есть у Мерлина.

* * *

Мерлин никому не говорил, что умеет колдовать, после того, как Уилл узнал. Он все еще помнил панику в глазах Хунит, когда он сказал ей, что Уилл знает. Он помнит приглушенные разговоры, злость и страх матери. До тех пор ему не приходило в голову, что магия может быть плохой, опасной.

У Мерлина были тайны.

Они камнем висели у него на плечах, пока он ходил по Камелоту, набирая воду для Артуру или забирая его обед из кухонь. Ему сказали, что ему нужно выполнить свое предназначение, и Мерлин поверил. Он смирился с оскорблениями и ложью, злостью и ненавистью. Он смирился с тем, как Артур говорил о магии и с силой его ненависти к магии.

Мерлин верил в судьбу до того дня, когда Утер сжег Гаюса.

Именно тогда он рассказал Артуру все. 

Мерлин — как ночь. Артур — день. Моргана — то, что происходит между. 

Гвен просит их остановиться, но Моргана слишком слишком отдалилась, чтобы прислушаться к ней. 

Артур не хочет.

Мерлину наплевать.

Моргана видела Камелот, которому суждено быть. Видела себя лежащей на поле боя и Мерлина, стоящего рядом. Его глаза горят золотом, и в этом сне она чувствует боль в груди. Ей нечем дышать, в горле огонь, и даже хотя сейчас Мерлин на ее стороне, Моргана боится его. 

Артур — единственный, кто может контролировать Мерлина, кто может прижать его к стене и трахать, пока тот не начнет кричать, вымещая всю ярость на Артуре. Весь двор слышит их. Утер слышит их, но ничего не говорит. Моргана знает: он думает, что это всего лишь период помутнения, который пройдет, и верит, что до сих пор может контролировать Артура. 

Но больше никто не не может. Он король — такой, каким Утер никогда не станет. Его позиция — королевская, он правит как король, его приказы — закон, а Утер еще даже не мертв. Весь Камелот склоняется перед Артуром, потому что любит его за его любовь к магии. Те, кто не склоняется, — боятся из-за волшебника, который стоит рядом с ним.

Мерлин хочет, чтобы Камелот, который Утер строит, сгорел. Он хочет увидеть, как пламя пляшет на костях мужчин и женщин, которые выступали против магии. Мерлин не верит в Альбион, но верит в Артура и Моргану. Верит, что Артур ненавидит Утера и любит — его. Мерлин постарался, чтобы это было так. Он соблазнил. Полюбил. Артур принадлежит Мерлину, и все это знают.

Мерлин уверен, что из Морганы получится отличная королева. Она будет на его стороне, выносит ему детей — и они будут прекрасны, потому что Моргана и Артур прекрасны. Красота, которую они унаследовали красоту от Утера, единственное, что он мог предложить миру. Мерлин знает, что Моргана слишком сильна, во вред себе. Она видит сны и будущее, и однажды Мерлину придется убить ее. Но сейчас он доверяет ей, потому что она ненавидит Утера и сделает что угодно, чтобы приблизить его смерть.

* * *

«Нет», — шепчет Гвен, но Моргана все равно перерезает ей горло. Клинок кинжала блестит от огня. Ткань платья наливается кровью, и Гвиневра падает на пол. Она первая, потому что она в курсе их плана, а они трое знают: все может рухнуть от малейшей случайности. 

Гвен умирает на полу в комнате Морганы, и Мерлин опускается на колени возле нее. Ее кровь кажется теплой. Когда он касается ее, сначала холодеют ее губы. Мерлин никогда не видел ее красивее, чем сейчас.

Артур двигается первым. Дотрагивается до руки Мерлина, которая касается щеки Гвен. Он целует Мерлина в шею и шепчет, что тот красив, когда у него руки покрыты кровью. Моргана подходит ближе, когда руки Артура забираются под шнуровку брюк Мерлина. Она опускается перед Мерлином на колени и позволяет ему вколачиваться ей в рот, пока Артур трахает его сзади. Когда Мерлин насыщается, Артур трахает ее, грубо, так, как ей нравится. Он берет ее возле кровати, и Моргана понимает, насколько глубоко Артур и Мерлин связаны: Артур не кончает, пока Мерлин не разрешает ему. 

* * *

Когда стража находит тело Гвен, Моргана плачет. 

Артур и Мерлин стоят рядом с ней с серьезными лицами до тех пор, пока прах Гвен не рассеивают.

Ланселот — единственный, кто не верит слезам. 

* * *

Именно к Мерлину приходит Ланселот и именно с ним делится своими сомнениями. Он совершает ошибку, говоря Мерлину, что считает Моргану убийцей Гвен. Именно Мерлин должен его убить, и он делает это гладко и с изяществом. Магия всегда изящна. 

Они уходят на прогулку, и Мерлину слышно сердцебиение Ланселота. Он почти чувствует, как его сердце двигается, гоняя кровь по телу. Мерлин чувствует, как магия жужжит у него в венах, чувствует ее тягу и ее желание сжимать, пока сердце Ланселота не остановится.

Он поддается и смотрит, как Ланселот падает на землю. Мерлин стоит над ним с золотыми глазами. “Глупец”, — хочет сказать ему Мерлин. Глупец, потому что поверил. Потому что верил, что у него были друзья. Глупец, потому что облегчил ему задачу.

Сердце Ланселота сопротивляется магии Мерлина. Оно бьется чаще и чаще, и Мерлин продолжает давить. Ланселот бьется на земле в агонии. Ему больно, и он кричит.

Ланселот умирает от его руки, и магия Мерлина понимает это. Она давит изнутри на кожу и разжигает кровь, так что он карабкается обратно в замок. Он трахает Моргану, пока Артур трахает его, и видит только широко распахнутые глаза Ланселота. 

* * *

Никто ничего не говорит о Ланселоте, потому что он не был благородных кровей. Только Гвейн и рыцари подозревают — они единственные, кто был достаточно близок ему, чтобы подозревать. Но они неглупы и молчат.

* * *

Утер не поймал ни единого колдуна с тех пор, как Артур перестал искать их, но ему сопутствует удача, и убивают Мордреда. Именно глаза обреченного ускоряют план захвата Камелота.

Артур знает, что люди любят его.

Моргана знает, что люди уважают ее.

Мерлин знает, что люди будут его бояться. 

Артур пронзает Утера мечом во внутреннем дворе замка. Он бросает вызов рыцарем Камелота, бросает вызов всему королевству — осмелится ли кто-то атаковать или протестовать.

Никто не делает ни то, ни друго. 

* * *

Только король Цендред достаточно глуп и посылает на Камелот войско. Моргауза с ним, но не на его стороне. 

Она видит, как войско — пять тысяч солдат — идет на Камелот. К концу первой битвы в живых остается только пять сотен. Мерлин и Моргана стоят на склоне холма и смотрят на них сверху вниз. Артур рядом, его доспехи горят красным из-за крови всех убитых им воинов. У него в левой руке голова Цендреда. 

Моргауза знает, что никто больше не совершит подобной ошибки и не станет атаковать Камелот. Она уже готова уйти, но Мерлин и Моргана начинают колдовать. Это смесь старой магии и чего-то, что она никогда не слышала, просто звуки, а не слова. Они прорезают воздух, они как клинки.

Остатки войска падают перед королем и королевой Камелота и волшебником по имени Эмрис. 

Одному удается подняться — мальчику с золотыми волосами и медовыми глазами. Моргауза видит его из своего укрытия, видит, как Мерлин останавливает его, как Артур пронзает его мечом и как Моргана смеется и смеется. Моргаузу охватывает дрожь: увиденное заставляет вспомнить о делах давно минувших дней. Моргауза тоскует по тому времени, когда Моргана была воспитанницей Утера, Артур был принцем Камелота, а Мерлин — его слугой.


End file.
